


The Beauty In Life

by Tired_Salem



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Redemption, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, M/M, Minor Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Salem/pseuds/Tired_Salem
Summary: As crimes against androids start to rise, it is up to Gavin Reed to stop them before it starts another revolution. Of course it's hard to help them if you yourself wish for them to die off, luckily for Gavin he will have the creator's help to finish this once and for all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Other than a shity sumery that I pulled out of nowhere I bring to you this odd little thing. I present to you a super rare ship... Well as my first D:BH fic I use this ship hoo boy!!! I hope this goes well.
> 
> Also I wrote this at 3 am in the morning so who knows. I wrote all of this instead of sleeping so it might not be my best, but I will definitely appreciate comments!
> 
> I have no beta reader so we die like men!

There's no way in hell that Gavin Reed was going to laze around in his job, but as he stood in front of two dead androids in the middle of an ally, he started to reconsider.

Since all of this android revolution crap more crimes involving androids have been surfacing. It actually felt like dealing with normal crimes that only involved humans. Gavin hated it. He didn't want to treat those plastics as people and he never would.

God damned plastic pricks, the lot of them. They could melt in hell for all he cared.

Sadly he'd have to put that prejudice aside for now, he still cared about his job so it was time to start acting like it.

Gavin glanced down at the forensic team, and the lifeless bodies, no, they were always lifeless, this time they simply can't come back. He looked to the side, another android, one of those kid models. The android looked empty, in shock actually, as she clutched a blanket around her small frame. The LED glowed a bright red, another android that hasn't taken the thing off, better to identify them so why complain. Gavin approached her, waiving the policeman off, he knelt down in front of the little girl, neutral expression on his face.

It's an android so why not just skip the pleasantries. “I'm Detective Reed, I'm here because I need to ask you a few questions.” Straight to the point, 

The little girl seemed to be more shaken as soon as her eyes met Gavin’s, she held the blanket closer to her body. “I- I already answered the police officer's questions.” 

Gavin felt the need to groan, he held it back though, he didn't need this android’s stress level rising to the point of shutting down or something. “Yes, but I have a few questions myself, I'm sure you can answer then.”

She tensed. Shit.

She slowly nodded, though she seemed to want to hide in the blanket or anywhere else far away from Reed.

“What's your relation to the victims.” Gavin took out a small notepad he always kept in his pocket, he flipped it open and pulled out a pen.  
“They were my parents, th- th- they took me in after my o- other m- m- mom and dad l- left me.” She pulled the blanket closer, only her head coming out, as she cried. Gavin was slightly taken aback, he wanted to scoff over the crying piece of plastic but he knew that would fuck the whole thing up. He can't have her self destruct now. He grabbed part of the blanket and pulled it up to her face, drying away the android’s tears.

Gavin felt embarrassed to do it, but it was his only option. “Listen, I have a few more questions to ask you, if you answer them then you're helping put whoever did this to your parents to justice, do this for them.” She little girl looked up at the crime scene, Gavin gently held her face and guided her to look away from the bodies, to look at him. “It's for them.” He reassured. 

The little nodded. Gavin glanced up to see a distant cop staring at him, though she quickly turned away once he caught her. Gavin looked back down at the little girl, both his hands on each of her shoulders as she sat close to him. “Thank you, Detective Reed.” She whispered as she met his eyes, the red LED turning a soft blue.

Fucking androids.

__________

This had been the third android attack in two months, all similar, Gavin was starting to worry that this would be classified as a serial killer case. He already had to previously work on two other similar cases, now a third? The moment it become a problem no doubt Fowler is going to be on his dick screaming his ear off until he solves it.

Fucking androids indeed.

Could be worse, Fowler could give the case to Hank and his plastic pet instead, or is it his plastic son? Either way he didn't want them taking over his case. Not again.

Could be hate crime. Many people left Detroit, if they could, after the whole revolution. Many stayed too, those ok with androids and this who hated them but had nowhere else to go, like Gavin. 

Could this have to do with Ra9 crap? No, no writing or message, none found anyways, and he knew that those fuckers would always leave a fucking message. They still seemed to worship this Ra9 thing like a God, the first android to wake up.

Maybe Cyberlife? The fuck are they doing after the revolution? It's probably not them though, but it's a start. After the revolution they should be suffering with this whole “androids are alive" bullshit, equal rights and all of that. Kill off the problem, sounds like a leap of faith but he needed something.

Maybe the creator? What was his name? Elijah Kamski? Yeah, that was it. Kinda hard to forget when you're trying to have a calm drink and people decide to tell you, out of the blue, that you sound like him. No, that made no sense, there weren't any signs pointing that these murders involved him, hell, the man was known for being a recluse. Last he heard of the man Hank and Connor apparently found him, that and the many people that wanted to interview him during the revolution.

Well, Gavin had to find something, there's always a reason to a case like this.

But that was the problem, he couldn't find anything at all, nothing connected the victims except for the same type of murder. Can you really kill something that was never alive? Nah, that's bullshit. But it was still clarified as murder so he had to help the plastic assholes. Only reason he's doing this is to keep his damn job. Everyone knows that he's great at it, but with Cyberlife gifting them androids all the time any one could lose their jobs, he didn't plan in being next.

Gavin stretched and groaned at the suttle pain in his sore muscles, he took a sip from his coffee before relaxing back in his chair, well if you could call it relaxing.

He looked up to see the Lieutenant and his android walking in. Hank looks sharper than usual, still late. He chuckled and waved at them. “Hank, look at you! Did your pet over there dress you up? I thought the thing went deviant, surprised they still kept him considering he failed.” Hank groaned and kept walking, Connor following suit. Gavin wasn't going to drop it that easily. 

“Hey, Connor! Yeah you, dipshit. The fuck are you still doing here? You had one job and you fucked it up.” Gavin approached the RK800, Connor turned to face him, unreadable face as usual. 

“Detective?” He blankly stared at Gavin, hard to believe the thing was deviant. Hard to believe the thing could easily kill a man in ten different ways. Connor did knock him out that one time, but Gavin preferred to not remember much of the encounter.

Gavin quickly scanned Connor's form, he looked the same as always. “So you're a deviant now? Interesting…” Gavin circled Connor, like a shark around its prey. “Connor, would you say that you are free? Alive? Can think for yourself?” 

Hank called for Connor, but the android stayed still, ignoring the lieutenant.

The prototype’s LED spinned yellow for a second before returning to a calming blue hue. “Yes, I understand that to some humans we are still only items from the shelf, just an imitation, I thought that once, but I can assure that I am alive.” 

Hank called again, this time approaching the pair. Hank grabbed on to Connor's shoulder and pushed him away from Reed, leaving with a glare trained on the detective. Gavin laughed, taking another sip from his coffee. “ To think that once upon a time Hank Anderson hated androids with a passion, and here he is now adopting one. Let's see how you like it when they fire you because they'd rather have the plastic prick instead!”

Hank ignored him, or at least he pretended to. Gavin’s attitude was infamous, but if there was one thing people couldn't disagree with him was that he was right on androids taking their jobs, deep inside everyone feared they could be next.

Gavin knew this, the reason no one told him to shut up when he mentioned it, but it never gave him any satisfaction, because in the end the main reason he constantly had to bark out those words was because he could potentially be a victim to loosing his own God forsaken job, so the satisfaction was pointless to him.

__________

Gavin close his apartment door behind him, the moment he locked it he slid down and fell with a thump. He rubbed his head as another headache made its way. Same as every other day. He looked around the oddly quiet apartment. Now that's not the same.

He stood and kicked his shoes off, he padded around his apartment aimlessly. “Blue? Where are you hiding? C’mon I've had a stressful day, can you at least come out for your dad?” Gavin yawned and stretched, he turned on his heel and almost fell back with a yelp as a large fluffy cat sat directly in front of him now. The feline cocked its white head to the side and let a small high pitched meow fill the silent room.

Gavin grinned, he knelt down and placed his hand in front of the large cat, letting her decide if to be pet or walk away, though she never refused him. “There you are, Bluebell. How's Taffy and Calypso doing?” He was graced with another meow. “So they're trashing my bedroom again? Did you help?” Gavin let out a small laugh as the third meow filled the silent apartment, he nodded at the cat and stood up. He lazily walked over to his bedroom to find his whole bed as a mess, definitely not how he left it.

He studied the room, nothing, no movement and no sound. He looked down, Bluebell wasn't there anymore. He walked do his bed and stood there for a few seconds before finally collapsing on the mattress. The moment his whole upper body made contact with the bed three cats jumped up and attacked him, that is if you count soft hits of fuzzy paws and lazy bites attacking.

Gavin smiled lightly. “Allright, furballs, get over here. Daddy's having a rough two months and it might just get worse.” He spread his arms and successfully scooped the three cats and brought the. to his chest, completely ignoring the cats complaining in his arms. Just a little skill Gavin picked up after trying for 2 years, he finally manage to learn how to actually catch the felines without fail, unless he was chasing them which is a completely different situation.

If Gavin could stay like that forever he would. Don't get him wrong, he loves his job but ever since androids were created things changed, and depending who you were it was either a good or bad change. Gavin thought it was a horrendous change.

Gavin let the cats go and stood up with a groan, after changing to his pajamas he walked towards the living room and plopped down on his couch. He grabbed the tv remote and turned it on, he didn't fool himself, he knew he wouldn't be awake for long, by he needed something to distract himself from work. 

__________

Of course this would happen, of course it be classified as a fucking serial killer.

Fucking androids!

No one gives a shit about androids so why did he have to do this. Better him than his case being given to Anderson again, but it was so irritating. These were the few times he hated his job.

Gavin groaned, if he doesn't drink another fucking cup he was going to pass out, of course drinking to many ends up with him passing out on his living room floor, he really needed to stop waking up with scratch marks and a rough tongue gracing his nose. He went to make himself another cup, ignoring anyone around him. It was silent, the only sound being near by officers and the coffee machine. It was oddly peaceful, but good things never last long, he thought as he heard approaching footsteps.

Ah fuck, if it wasn't the plastic android. 

Gavin approached. “Hey, dipshit, what are you doing over here? Fetching coffee for the drunk?” Connor's eyebrows furrowed, he turned away from Reed and continued making the drink. “Oh right, sorry, he's not a drunk, no no. He's your dad, right? Or at least you see him as one? Horrible decision really, you might just end up becoming a screw up too, oh wait.” Gavin laughed, gesturing at the android.

Of course this moment wouldn't last long. Connor turned to him, his expression unreadable yet cold. “You seem intent on pointing out my mission, Reed, but weren't you the one that failed to put me down, if I remember correctly I managed to knock you out.

As soon as Connor finished his sentence, Gavin grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the wall. They were both quietly glaring and each other, though Gavin hated his teeth at the android. Gavin let go of Connor's shirt, he clicked his tongue as he looked at the android. 

“Right, well, be careful around here. There's someone out there killing off you deviants, who knows, you might be next.” Gavin patted Connor's shoulder a little to rough to be comforting, he grabbed his cup and left, walking back to his desk.

Killing off deviants… they were all peaceful deviants living good lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin figures out a way to get help on his case, but things are never easy in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, since I have no beta reader (because I'm a wet blanket that way) there might be minor grammar errors??? I try to find as many as possible you know? Since we're only in the beginning of the story then the chapters are pretty short (a little over 3 thousand words) for now, once the plot thickens hopefully they'll get longer. :,))))

Left. Right. Right. Up. Right. Down. Left- no , shit wait! 

Gavin scrambled with his tablet as it displayed the game over screen. He cursed and tossed his tablet to the side. 

Nothing would ever beat the original Candy Crush.

Was Gavin procrastinating? Yes. Did he care? Absolutely not, at least not enough to help androids. What else is new?

That was a good enough 7 minute distraction before Fowler found out that he was playing Candy Crush Reborn and not saving android's lives. It was worth it. 

There had been two more murders in the past month. These attacks were getting worse, but what could he do? The only thing connecting them was that the victims were all peaceful deviants known to have great relationships with humans. After the fourth attack he came to the conclusion that it might be an android on android attack but… that just made him care less about the whole ordeal. 

Gavin was constantly hoping, more like lying to himself, that it was a human really good at covering this tracks and being precise. If it turned out to be an android then he'd actually consider giving up and leaving the case to Anderson and Connor, but he'd come back to his sense and keep the case. Gavin was stubborn and wanted to reach the top, despite hating what he was fighting for he was going to prove that he didn't need a walking piece of plastic walking by his side. Ugh, this case was going to be the end of him.

Fucking androids.

“Reed! You done making bedroom eyes at the monitor?” Gavin jolted from his daze, his head almost slipping off his head. He turned his head to find Anderson holding back a laugh. “The fuck do you want, Hank? I'm a little busy here”. Gavin picked his tablet up and turned it on, to appear like he was working, only to regret it as it revealed the Candy Crush wanna be. He fumble with it and cursed as he once again tossed it away.

Hank shook his head in amusement, his expression turning bitter afterwards. “Yes, I'm sure that the king of Candy Crush can wait for some android lives”. Gavin scoffed, picking his tablet again, this time not tossing it back, and kicking his legs up on his desk. “Yeah yeah, get of my dick, Anderson”. It was Anderson's turn to scoff, he looked away before he crouched down to be closer to Gavin’s form. “What? No Homo?” Hank laughed and stood up once again.

They were quiet.

Gavin scolded at the joke, stress visible in his eyes as he pouted and glared at his tablet. Hank looked at Gavin as he pulled out that little journal of his and studied over notes, probably related to the case. Hank sighed, he turned to look at Connor, who was quietly working away on paperwork. Hank sighed and turned back to look at Gavin, he may look and act like a grown man, but he was as impossible as a child.

He's glad that he didn't know Gavin back in 2016, that would have been hell.

“Hey, Gavin, what were you like in 2016?” Gavin furrowed his eyebrows and gave Hank a quizzical look. “What were I what?!” Gavin shook his head and clicked his tongue and turned back to his tablet. Hank sighed and crouched back down to be closer to Gavin. 

“You know, they may not need to breath like us or drink like us to like us to live, but they are alive”. Hank spoke low, keeping the conversation between only themselves. Gavin caught on and spoke in a hushed voice. “You used to be like me, Hank, I don't care that you decided to take in Connor as a son. It's plastic imitating a human, it has no rights”. Hank rolled his eyes. “Fun fact, Gavin, they do have rights, at least they are working for them”.

“Fine, I'll reword my sentence. They don't deserve rights”.

Hank’s breath hitched. He expected many words from Gavin, maybe even a telling fest that ended up with him almost pulling out his gun. He definitely didn't expect words filled with so much venom.

A cruel man indeed.

“Now run along, Hank, I'm busy”. And this time he was. Gavin turned to his notepad and read over his notes. “Who knows, Gavin, maybe you just need someone to open your eyes.” And with that Hank stood up and walked away without another word.

Gavin glanced back, only his eyes following Hank. He turned his attention back to his notes about the case.

Really, fuck androids.

__________

Gavin closed the door to his apartment, he turned around to find Bluebell sitting right in front of him. Gavin scoffed and knelt down in front of her. “Hey there, Blue, where are the others? Is this another group attack?” The silver Maine Coon chirped as it turned around and walked away from her owner. Gavin shoved off his jacket and kicked of his boots, he quickly glanced around before taking careful steps forward. Gavin could hear running footsteps, or for paws, coming near him. Gavin quickly ducked and immediatly felt strong paws land on his back and leave as quickly as it came. Gavin groaned. He collapsed on the floor, rather over dramatically, and immediately felt a heavy weight jump on his stomach.

Gavin yelped as soon as the weight hit him, that was a new attack. Despite being in pain he laid on the floor and waited until he felt three at noses poke around his hands. He quickly reached to grabbed them, though he only managed to capture the rather small Serval.

He tended to get the last cats of their respected litters. Apparently Bluebell’s coat wasn't pretty enough for completion, but he didn't know anything about judging fur so Gavin found her absolutely precious. Calypso was super shy and kinda hostile as a kitten so no one wanted her near their kids, as a hostile man himself he decided to adopt her and she turned out to be a playful sweety. And Gavin’s adorable Taffy, he was literally the runt of the litter, he was still huge but he was a small thing for a Serval, and now he's Gavin’s.

Gavin stroked the cat's fur, a loud purr coming from the feline. Taffy quickly perked up and jumped off Gavin to chase after Bluebell, once again knocking the breath out of their owner. Gavin stood up and walked to his couch, letting his body collapse on the pillows lifeless.

This was perfect, an apartment filled with living beings, his cats were alive, not those android pets that are being sold.

Just how it's meant to be.

How is anyone supposed to be happy if the are surrounded by plastic pets or people, it's wrong. But of course he has to help them, things were much more simple when androids weren't around.

Fuck Elijah Kamski.

But maybe… maybe the creator could have information to help with the case, he did know the ins and outs of androids. 

How was he supposed to do that?!

The man was a recluse, the man of the century was hiding away from society. He could get connections and all of that but it wouldn't be easy, and he needs information quick before Fowler decides to hand the case over to Anderson again. Gavin had to find away to meet the man, he was sure that he could have information pertaining to the case, he had to. But how does someone quickly find an introvert that has been hiding away for eight years? Elijah Kamski is the same man that didn't come out from his hiding place even after his own creations, which was made to serve, apparently became a new race. What an ass.

No one knew where he lived, well, maybe two people knew.

Though Gavin knows that they tried to keep it secret, he only found out because he accidentally stumbled upon them in the part. Well it was more like Gavin noticed them and instead of ruining his day with interacting with those two he quickly hid behind shrubbery and over heard something about Connor going to the creator's place again. Apparently the android frequently visited for some reason.

So Gavin couldn't just confront them, he had to get the information without them knowing. Life was hell.

Gavin groaned, he stretched his arms out as he lifted his chest of the couch, his muscles complaining. It was such a good kind of pain he felt. Gavin looked down and found all three cats sitting in a line and staring at him intently. He studied them for a few seconds before he dared to speak.

“Food?” 

Gavin was made with a chorus of meows.

__________

Ok, attempt number one.

Gavin walked over to Connor, who was calmly preparing a cup of coffee, probably for the lieutenant. “Hey, Connor”. Gavin called out, the android's posture clearly stiffened. Connor slowly turned his head to look at Gavin. 

“Morning, Reed. Can I help you with something?” Connor turned to completely face Gavin, his expression was neutral as ever. Apparently becoming deviant doesn't change these things.

Gavin gestured to nothing in particular, he cocked his head to the side and shrugged. “Nothing much, I've just heard Hank complaining about you going off to an untrustworthy place. I got a little curious, you planning a full on war with your fellow plastic friends?” Gavin chuckled as he circled Connor. If he wanted to get information that he had to act the same as usual. Not that it was a problem, it's pretty much do the same thing as always except this time he had an actual anterior motive.

Connor frowned for only a second before he returned back to his usual expression. “Detective, I can assure you that androids are planning a war against humans. We only want peace and equality". The android actually sounded a bit defensive… just a bit.

Gavin shrugged and scoffed, he met the android's eyes and laughed. “Yeah, ok, whatever you say, Connor”. Gavin grinned as Connor quickly finished preparing the cup of coffee and walked away without another word.

Damnit.

Everyone knew Connor always explained himself when he was accused, of course he didn't this time. Hell, the encounter went to quick, Connor avoided it like the plague.  
Gavin leaned on the wall and resisted the urge to drop down and groan. What was he supposed to do now?

__________

Attempt number two, maybe this one will work.

Gavin needed to wait for the right moment every time, so of course three days passed since his failed attempt with Connor. Maybe it'll work with Hank. Gavin walked over to hank with a fake air of confidence, no one had to know that he felt uncomfortable, he really wasn't sure if he'd ever get the information. 

Hank looked up from his paperwork, the moment he noticed Gavin approaching he groaned. “What do you want, Reed? Unlike you I'm actually doing my god damned job". Gavin rolled his eyes, he crossed his arms and cocked his hips to the side. “I've noticed your plastic child walking around in the city at night, did it find itself a plastic girlfriend?” Gavin teased, Hank sighed and shook his head.

“Fuck off, Reed, I don't need any of your bullshit right now”. Gavin laughed, he cocked his head to the side as he faked a pout. “What? Don't want to think about son having… well, you know...” Gavin did the universal hand sign so for sex, earning another groan from Hank, this time more pained. “... sex? He's only a few months old, Anderson, I'm sure that's adulthood for an android”. Gavin took notice of Hank, ever so discreetly, closed notepad. Gavin quickly managed to see a few words. 

6:30 pm, Connor goes to Kams-

Gavin can already guess that it said Kamski, not many names out there start with a Kams, not even stores. Gavin was sure he saw a phone number under it, he can't really recall what the numbers were though. That's fine, he didn't need a phone number, he needed the address. Maybe Hank had the address.

Hank looked to the side and groaned. “God damnit, Connor!” Hank stood up and left, Gavin didn't care what the android did though.

Gavin glanced around, no one was paying attention to him. Perfect. Gavin crouched down and pulled the notepad out from under a pile of papers, he quickly flipped through the pages until he found what he wanted.

Remember:  
6:00 pm, Connor goes to Kamski's place  
313- 165-2002 call asshole if Connor isn't back by 11:00 pm  
Important:  
Shank the bitch if Connor returns with a complaint  
Ask Connor for address because you can't remember

Not exactly what Gavin was expecting, but no address. Shit. Gavin quickly pushed the notepad back were it was as if no one touched it. He made his way back to his desk, he kicked his legs up and turned to his phone.

Not long later Hank returned with Connor, who had a stain on his perfectly white dress shirt… well… was perfectly white. Gavin snickered, he frowned as turned his attention to his case files. Gavin pulled out his small notepad, deciding to write something to try to calm his nerves.

You are not a failure.

__________

Everything is fine. Everything is fine. Everything is fine.

Gavin’s head felt like it was spinning uncontrollably. Another murder, some android gardener, apparently liked by many human's. He had nothing, he's interrogated so many people and he had nothing. 

No clue to who the offender is. No clue to where the android creator is. He had nothing.

Gavin thoughts were interrupted by a small meow followed by claws lightly scratching at his scalp. Gavin moaned in frustration. He knew it was bad when not even his pets, his God damned children could cheer him up. The feline started biting his hair, a poor attempt to eat it.

So it was Calypso.

Gavin didn't look up, hoping that if he stayed planted in place he'd eventually fall asleep. Gavin raised his hand and stroked the Ragamuffin’s fur. At this point Gavin had tried two more times to get the address, but nothing worked. He could give up, though he wanted to he wasn't going to act upon it.

You are not a failure.

Gavin had to prove to people how good he was, that he didn't need an android to help. He had to.

__________

Just do it. They won't catch you. You've done similar things before. They. Won't. Catch. You.

Gavin took a deep breath and walked over to Anderson and Connor once more. After a few days of searching, Gavin found the price of paper with the former CEO’s address. He couldn't see the address, but he saw enough to know what it was. Gavin sat on a small space of the desk next to Connor, a confident grin on his face. “Do you two do anything at all these days?” Hank groaned. “Yes, we actually do our job unlike you”. Gavin frowned, he raised a judging eyebrow, he opened his mouth to talk but Hank beat him to it. “Yeah, yeah. You're an amazing detective, I know you're good at your job. No need to get your panties in a twist”. Gavin scoffed.

Just take it while they're aren't looking.

“Right, well it seems that after the whole deviant revolution you two haven't done much. Did you lose your purpose, Connor?” Gavin laughed. Connor refused to move, though the frustration in his face was starting to show with slight ticks and twitches coming from the android. “I can assure you, Detective Reed, I have not lost my purpose”. Gavin scoffed and gestured around him. “I remember you saying that your purpose was to catch deviants, now you are a deviant and you're kinda helping them. Hmm, sounds like you fucked up your purpose”. Connor clenched his fist. Hank seemed to tell Gavin to quit it but Gavin was a little to busy glaring holes into Connor. Connor was doing the same.

Take it, they aren't paying attention. 

“Are you done, Detective? You insist on showing how great you are at your own job but I recall easily knocking you out cold when trying to find Jericho. How's your head by the way?” Gavin growled, he fisted Connor's shirt and pulled him up. They met eye to eye, both seemed to be holding back in pulling out their guns.

Now! Take it now!

“You won't come back this time if I pull the trigger, right? Cyberlife won't want to bring you back". Gavin mocked, Connor's expression stayed cold. “And even if you do, you don't want your precious father figure to see you die again, huh?” Gavin laughed as Connor's LED turned red.

Do it now!

“Ok that's enough! Gavin, let go of Connor now!” Gavin growled, Connor looked down at Gavin’s hand, Gavin quickly moved his hand back in his pocket.

Fuck.

Gavin let go of Connor's shirt, the android easily regained it's balance. Gavin turned on his heel and made his way to the men's bathroom. Gavin quickly made his way to the sink and splashed his face with water. God fucking damnit. Gavin leaned over the sink, trying to calm his nerves, just trying to calm his whole being down. He heard a squeak come from the door and slow footsteps approach him. Great, another person, Gavin needed his space right now. “Go use the girls room!” the footsteps didn't stop until the man was right next to him. Gavin didn't want to look up.

“Why do you do this to yourself?” Hank? What was he doing here? Gavin refused to answer, he continued looking down but he turned his head slightly to the other side. “Why do you insist on picking up a fight with everyone, you don't have a reason to. Trust me, being an asshole doesn’t prove how good you are at your job, it only proves how much of a prick you are”. Hank spoke calmly, a slight hint of humor in his tone. Gavin refused to speak. Hank took a deep breath, he placed a gentle hand on Gavin’s shoulder, Gavin tried to shove him off but he failed, the hand stayed in place. 

“I'll admit, if it wasn't for Connor I wouldn't be doing this. That boy helped me pick myself up. Gavin, I don't know what you've been through, I don't know what made you like this, but you can't use hostility as a defense mechanisms. I did that for a long time and the only thing it earned me was being called a deadbeat, a drunk, no one wanted to be with me. I was alone, Gavin, and so are you. Those rode you've picked is going to get you nowhere, well nowhere you want to be. Just… be careful. I don't know why you've been extra hostile lately and I'm not gonna pry. Just take care of yourself.”

With that Hank left him alone. Gavin stood quietly, he looked up at his reflection. Frazzled, tired, angry. The water droplets rolling down his skin was the only thing that looked calming about him. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket.

The address.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... I know I said that Gavin would meet Elijah by the end of this chapter but I loved how it ended so Gavin will have to meet Mr. Man-bun next chapter oof. Also, Gavin is the king of Candy Crush confirmed.
> 
> Also we have Hank being a dad to everyone. We'll definitly see more of dad Hank with everyone (maybe even Elijah ;) ) because I love that concept.
> 
> I always appreciate comments so if you have any thoughts make sure to say them!
> 
> ALSO!!!  
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I did a SUPER quick crappy doodle of Gavin with his children...
> 
> ... Is what I would have said if I could actually post an image here. Trust me, I've tried different techniques and nothing, and I mean NOTHING, has worked. I've been trying for an hour now but no matter what tutorial I find it doesn't seem to want to do it. Well Fuck me I guess. I should stop wasting time trying to show you guys and just post the stupid chapter already. Who knows, maybe it doesn't work because I'm doing this on my phone.

**Author's Note:**

> So it finally hit him, we're talking about the android hating jackass that asked Connor what model he was even though it was right in front on him.
> 
> So I might introduce Elijah in the next chapter, unless I come up with something, we'll barely see him though.


End file.
